


connect the dots

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Cute, Gay, M/M, Rivals, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, The boyz know, eric is a cute baby, skz doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "make a buzzfeed unsolved referance. i dare you."
Relationships: Lee Felix/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	connect the dots

**Author's Note:**

> this one is short but i hope you like it~~~hyerim

eric sohn was the bad boy at shool, king of the entire school. everyone loved him. even the teachers. but eric only cared about 12 people in the world. his friends who he lived with all 11 of them. and felix lee. his cute secret boyfriend. only his friends know that they're dating because of their rivalry. 

"get up eric." sangyeon shook the youngest boy roughly. "i'm up i'm up." he grumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "come on, get dressed, jacob and kevin our making some canadian pancakes or something." sunwoo said throwing clothes towards the younger. eric quickly got changed, doing his makeup on his bed. 

the eleven boys walked into school in all black and red clothes before separating to go to their lockers. eric's locker was right next to felix's. the few month elder was wearing a neon green outfit along with his crew. there was two crews in their school, eric's and felix's. more so known as the boyz and stray kids. 

when eric opened his locker he wasn't expecting a boquet of roses to be waiting for him. they were tied with a neon green ribbon, felix had gotten them for him. eric grabbed the boquet and gently tucked one in his hair, felix had cut the thorns off. he but the other ones in a glass of water before placing them on top of his locker where the sun shined. felix glanced at the roses, smirking, before looking away. 

eric kept the rose in his hair all day until midnight when he snuck into the stray kids house. "thank you for the flowers." he said right away. "eric?" changbin asked confused. "fuck fuck fuck, did felix move rooms?" he asked his hands gripping onto the windowsill harshly. "yes he did, but why do you need him? and he's the one who got you the flowers that makes no sense." changbin ranted. "uhh i gotta bounce see you tomorrow." eric said letting go of the window and running, unaware of the cheerleader taking a picture of him talking to changbin. 

the next morning eric was met with eleven phones in his face. "everyone in school thinks you're dating seo changbin so what the fuck happened?" chanhee asked loudly. "him and felix changed rooms, i went to felix's old window, and some bitch was apparently taking pictures." eric explained. "what's the concept today?" he asked going over to his closet. "purple and pink." changmin said as he guided the others out of the room. 

the group went to their lockers, but eric was met with spray paint on his locker reading the words 'slut' and he froze, someone thought he was a slut. he sighed harshly wiping the tears forming in his eyes. when he opened his locker he was not expecting all the notes that started falling out of his locker. everyone hated him now. he grabbed his stuff and left, not paying attention to the flower that fell out of his locker a black rose. a black rose means death.

when felix came into eric's room the following night, he wasn't expecting the boy to hug him. "eric, don't mind them, i explained to my crew, everything will be fine, but we have to come out soon." felix whispered. "why don't we do something to help you, do you want to connect my freckles? i know you love that." he asked giving eric a peck on the lips. "but we have school tomorrow." eric said quietly as he straddled felix. "i don't care, but the theme is blue and pinks so please only use those colors, or black." the elder said. "okay lix."eric smiled grabbing a blue sharpie and a pink one. 

about an hour later felix's entire face was covered in pink and blue lines, but it looked really cool. felix tucked eric in his bed, kissing him goodnight before going back to his house. when he was woken up he instantly remembered the lines on his face. but he didn't mind. he recivied many weird looks as he walked around school, but all that matters was that eric was smiling. 

one night, after eric connected felix's freckles, they fell asleep together. felix drove with them to school, he was wearing eric's clothes, and he walked into school with them, and finally the sharpie marks on eric's hands and the sharpie lines connecting felix's freckles made sense. 

as they walked in they saw gasps of realization, when they saw a member of one of the girl gangs walk up, heejin, "i've connected the-" she started a smile on her face. "make a buzzfeed unsolved refrence. i dare you." felix said lowly. "i've connected the dots." she laughed quickly running from the boy running after her. 

eric sohn was the bad boy at shool, king of the entire school. everyone loved him. even the teachers. but eric only cared about 12 people in the world. his friends who he lived with all 11 of them. and felix lee. his cute secret boyfriend. only his friends know that they're dating because of their rivalry. 

"get up eric." sangyeon shook the youngest boy roughly. "i'm up i'm up." he grumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "come on, get dressed, jacob and kevin our making some canadian pancakes or something." sunwoo said throwing clothes towards the younger. eric quickly got changed, doing his makeup on his bed. 

the eleven boys walked into school in all black and red clothes before separating to go to their lockers. eric's locker was right next to felix's. the few month elder was wearing a neon green outfit along with his crew. there was two crews in their school, eric's and felix's. more so known as the boyz and stray kids. 

when eric opened his locker he wasn't expecting a boquet of roses to be waiting for him. they were tied with a neon green ribbon, felix had gotten them for him. eric grabbed the boquet and gently tucked one in his hair, felix had cut the thorns off. he but the other ones in a glass of water before placing them on top of his locker where the sun shined. felix glanced at the roses, smirking, before looking away. 

eric kept the rose in his hair all day until midnight when he snuck into the stray kids house. "thank you for the flowers." he said right away. "eric?" changbin asked confused. "fuck fuck fuck, did felix move rooms?" he asked his hands gripping onto the windowsill harshly. "yes he did, but why do you need him? and he's the one who got you the flowers that makes no sense." changbin ranted. "uhh i gotta bounce see you tomorrow." eric said letting go of the window and running, unaware of the cheerleader taking a picture of him talking to changbin. 

the next morning eric was met with eleven phones in his face. "everyone in school thinks you're dating seo changbin so what the fuck happened?" chanhee asked loudly. "him and felix changed rooms, i went to felix's old window, and some bitch was apparently taking pictures." eric explained. "what's the concept today?" he asked going over to his closet. "purple and pink." changmin said as he guided the others out of the room. 

the group went to their lockers, but eric was met with spray paint on his locker reading the words 'slut' and he froze, someone thought he was a slut. he sighed harshly wiping the tears forming in his eyes. when he opened his locker he was not expecting all the notes that started falling out of his locker. everyone hated him now. he grabbed his stuff and left, not paying attention to the flower that fell out of his locker a black rose. a black rose means death.

when felix came into eric's room the following night, he wasn't expecting the boy to hug him. "eric, don't mind them, i explained to my crew, everything will be fine, but we have to come out soon." felix whispered. "why don't we do something to help you, do you want to connect my freckles? i know you love that." he asked giving eric a peck on the lips. "but we have school tomorrow." eric said quietly as he straddled felix. "i don't care, but the theme is blue and pinks so please only use those colors, or black." the elder said. "okay lix."eric smiled grabbing a blue sharpie and a pink one. 

about an hour later felix's entire face was covered in pink and blue lines, but it looked really cool. felix tucked eric in his bed, kissing him goodnight before going back to his house. when he was woken up he instantly remembered the lines on his face. but he didn't mind. he recivied many weird looks as he walked around school, but all that matters was that eric was smiling. 

one night, after eric connected felix's freckles, they fell asleep together. felix drove with them to school, he was wearing eric's clothes, and he walked into school with them, and finally the sharpie marks on eric's hands and the sharpie lines connecting felix's freckles made sense. 

as they walked in they saw gasps of realization, when they saw a member of one of the girl gangs walk up, heejin, "i've connected the-" she started a smile on her face. "make a buzzfeed unsolved refrence. i dare you." felix said lowly. "i've connected the dots." she laughed quickly running from the boy running after her. 


End file.
